


【龙卡】是你

by JiangDu



Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Summary: ABO、现代paro，总裁龙骨A/创业卡卡O，破镜重圆
Relationships: 龙卡
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	【龙卡】是你

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、现代paro，总裁龙骨A/创业卡卡O，破镜重圆

应酬途中满腹烦躁的总裁Alpha龙骨在舞厅转角捡到了一只醉了酒的银发Omega卡卡西  
天知道当他系着领带稳步迈过转角、前任踉跄撞进他怀里的莫名其妙复杂心情  
“唔…”一头撞得他肋骨生疼的罪魁祸首无意识的伏在龙骨的怀里低吟，一丝不苟的发型略微凌乱，衬衫领口开了两颗扣子，前胸的那一小片奶白色皮肤不自然的泛着潮红  
龙骨满腔的挖苦还没出口就被引的一皱眉头，半年前分手时卡卡西比他矮半个头，如今长高了点，倚在他怀里的姿势正正好暴露出修长如天鹅的后颈和白皙皮肤下滚烫的腺体，扑面而来的清凉薄荷味萦绕在龙骨的鼻尖，逼得他屏息了好一阵才堪堪忍住同样蠢蠢欲动的信息素  
他记得这股熟悉到骨子里的气味，深夜无数次的汗水交融、抵死缠绵，身下人哭红的眼圈、滚烫的身体，还有爱人凑在耳边轻而浅的呻吟  
是Omega发情时激烈而露骨的气息，就像一捧坠入油田的火，顷刻间便能燃起不受控制的火焰  
给他喝的酒里兴许加了点东西，又或者是某个不安分Alpha的恶意撩拨，总是有那么些心高气傲的Alpha，打心底里的看不起一个Omega与他们平起平坐，甚至比他们这些所谓的精英更得前辈赏识，多半是操着点恶劣的坏心思想让他吃点苦头，从他孤身一人跑到这里能看出是个小手段而已，那群贵族人士好歹还是维持住了他们的绅士贵妇风范  
龙骨挽住卡卡西无力的手臂，手背贴在青年颈侧轻轻拍了拍，卡卡西似乎恢复了点意识，挣扎着想要从他的挟制中挣脱，痉挛的指尖抓在龙骨做工良好的西装面料上又无力滑脱，面色泛红、睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛直直盯着龙骨的脸，似乎是认出他来了，薄唇微张模糊的呢喃了句什么  
龙骨“啧”了一声，面上神情看不出心情，锻炼良好的手臂轻而易举的撑起了怀里青年绵软无力的身体，他一手扶在卡卡西后颈、一手穿过膝弯抱紧，俯身稳当的将他打横抱起，快步穿过转角时正好碰上前来送替换衣物的司机  
“抑制剂”高个儿长腿的总裁言简意赅的命令道，“送到楼上我的房间”  
“咦…哦！好！”满头汗的司机转头小跑回地下停车场去找车里随时常备的抑制剂，龙骨则抱着怀里没几两肉的前男友乘酒店的电梯上楼进了他的房间，把人请放在套间宽敞的大床房上后进了卧室，拎出一条浸了凉水的毛巾，叠成小方块妥帖的放在卡卡西的额头上，紧接着龙骨走到窗边推开了高层的窗户，让新鲜的冰凉空气灌进来冲淡才没几分钟就已经充斥室内的浓郁薄荷香  
仰躺在床上的卡卡西被凉风一吹，从滚烫的情欲中恢复了点清醒的意识，青年扶着额上的毛巾坐起身起来，脸颊绯红、喘息声依旧滚烫嘶哑，闭着眼缓了半天，睁开眼看向龙骨站在窗边的修长背影，牵着嘴角扯出一个无奈的微笑  
“龙骨。“  
“嗯，“龙骨漫不经心的应了，与此同时门外传来有规律的敲门声，青年单手松开纯色的领带，经过床沿时没有去看坐在床上的卡卡西，径直走向客厅去打开了门  
卡卡西坐在床上平复了一下心情，感受着身体内部滚烫粘腻的情欲又一阵蠢蠢欲动的反扑，摁压着烫手的后颈腺体分外无奈的知道自己今儿算是实打实碰到了狗血剧情，与此同时又心情复杂的明白要是没有龙骨，自己也许会遇上更多的麻烦  
六年前也是被他意外撞见第一次发情，彼时十七岁出头的少年揪着学长的衣领咬牙切齿、眼圈通红手足无措，最后勉强在Alpha的安抚下冷静下来，懵里懵懂的接受了高他足有一个头的青年、仓促却强势的一个吻  
“小西……小西…“那时的龙骨留着和现在如出一辙的龙脊长辫，相貌却比现今稚嫩不少，少了许多沉稳威慑，多了几分澎湃少年气，他拥着卡卡西偏瘦的腰身，嘴唇流连在学弟白净的额角，Alpha强势的烟草信息素环绕周身，严密的护在Omega脆弱身心的每一个角落”…我喜欢你“  
我喜欢你很久了，卡卡西听见自己内心的声音与学长低沉的声线巧妙重合，他只犹豫了一瞬，抬手抱住了少年龙骨宽阔的肩颈  
属于大多数人的第一次大概都是糟糕至极的，属于卡卡西的也不例外，少年嚎了一晚上，期间疼的踹了龙骨好几脚，到后来哭到话都说不出来，被龙骨抱在怀里哄小孩一样的拍背呢喃  
不知道那时候的自己是否也有如今这样狼狈  
他这头在胡思乱想，那头的龙骨已经拿着药盒走回床边，青年修长的手指拿着针管安装针头，熟练的用尖头从安瓿瓶里抽出澄澈的淡色液体，卡卡西盯着龙骨轻微用力时泛白的修长骨节，莫名的感到一阵口干舌燥  
龙骨拿着针管走近，居高临下的站在床尾俯视着挣扎在情欲中，身体瘫软成一滩水、眼眶脸颊泛红的前爱人，面无表情的扯扯线条锋利的嘴角，颇为残忍的用一种欣赏珍贵珠宝的语气慢条斯理的道：  
“要抑制剂，还是要我？“  
  
  
卡卡西疲倦的揉捏着微酸的眉心，喘息滚烫，手脚发软  
“……我知道了“龙骨咀嚼着空气中粘腻的沉默，半响后面色漠然道，他拿着针管走近床沿，宽大手掌轻轻捏住卡卡西的手腕，指尖施压抚弄单薄肌肤下青色的血管，忽然听见身边人呢喃了句什么  
“什么？“龙骨停下手上的动作，转过头去注视青年近在咫尺、泛着潮红的俊秀面孔  
“……“卡卡西几次张嘴又满脸复杂神色的噤声，半晌才低着头盯着洁白的床单含糊道：”是你的话….也….“  
他不敢看龙骨的眼睛  
龙骨的眼皮狠狠一跳，他把抑制剂放在床头，掌心抚上卡卡西的侧脸，指尖重重抚过怀中人微红的眼角，“你说什么？“  
卡卡西的嘴唇控制不住的打颤，他颤巍巍的低着头抗拒的想要躲过龙骨的掌心，又被后者不容置疑的捏着下巴挑起，Omega甜香的信息素在屋内肆无忌惮的飘荡，眼神相接时清明与朦胧相撞，卡卡西眨巴着眼，感觉有什么冰凉的液体从眼角滑落  
“你说什么？“龙骨捧着他的脸，指尖温柔的擦拭眼泪滚落留下的水痕，青年平静下来的低沉神情几乎是温柔的，深邃眼眸深处闪烁着卡卡西曾经无比熟悉的碎光，过往多少个放学后的傍晚，这般的眼神总是伴着一个吻送他回家  
“再说一遍，我没有听见“龙骨一字一句，温和却坚定的引诱道  
卡卡西深吸一口气，眼眶通红、鼻尖微颤着轻声哽咽道：“是你的话………“  
——是你的话，是那个依旧爱着我的你的话  
“我听见了，“龙骨俯身咬住卡卡西的嘴唇，舌尖强势的攻城掠池，喘息缠绵间描摹着后者发颤的唇线，分开时他贴在爱人的唇角，低声哄道：”是我“  
  
性器直挺挺插进来时、卡卡西挺着身憋出一声崩溃般的低叫，几乎是瞬间就被戳在敏感点上的强势攻击逼到了高潮，黏糊糊的精液弄脏了他的下巴，龙骨紧蹙着眉在高潮中本能绞紧的甬道中抽送了几下，旋即停下疾风骤雨般的攻击，俯身吻在卡卡西的唇瓣，指尖插在爱人柔软的银发间爱抚，企图安抚身下Omega此时极度不安稳的情绪，烟草味的信息素铺天盖地的弥漫开来，与浓郁薄荷香交融，无声的织出一张充满保护欲的网  
卡卡西似乎感觉安心了一点，他抬起瘦长的白皙手臂揽住Alpha宽阔健壮的肩颈，线条流畅的长腿环在龙骨的腰侧  
“继续“他克制着泣音低低催促道  
于是龙骨心思恶劣的开始了深入浅出，刻意避开他最受不住的一点，只在浅出戳弄，逼得被动发情的Omega在欲海中几经挣扎却迟迟尝不到甜头，难过的快要哭出来，卡卡西紧闭着微肿的嘴角，咬紧了牙关不肯去求饶，漂亮的浅色瞳孔可怜兮兮的蓄着澄澈的泪光，随着Alpha猛烈地撞击落到床铺上  
龙骨低低笑着掐住他纤瘦的胯骨，Omega偏瘦的身体构造导致他锻炼到了如今二十出头也始终壮不起来，偏瘦却不失力量感的柔韧腰身手感颇好，龙骨的心情也前所未有的愉悦，他慢条斯理的吊了卡卡西几次临近的高潮，颇为欣赏的看着身下Omega受不住的弓起身子又躺下，朝他投来恶狠狠的谴责眼神  
紧接着他猝不及防的顶在卡卡西最碰不得的那一点上，感受着高潮中不住咬紧性器的穴道，顺势挤进了深处微张的生殖腔口  
卡卡西在他挤进去的瞬间抓着他的手臂短促的哭喘了一声，咬着下唇满脸都是汗水和泪水，青年感受着龙骨抵在生殖腔里怒张的性器，前所未有的感受到一种久违的恐惧，逼得他快要尖声尖叫出来  
太深了，也太剧烈了，卡卡西崩溃的抓着龙骨的手臂，仰着下巴露出天鹅一般修长的脖颈，微凸喉结上下滚动着咽下嘴里自己咬出的血腥味，长腿痉挛着几乎要环不住龙骨精瘦的腰  
“放松，别怕，“龙骨一边在生殖腔内小范围的戳弄一边咬着卡卡西的唇瓣模糊的安慰道，”我不会射在里面的……在你同意之前绝对不会，别怕“  
可是卡卡西听不见，耳朵里全是被过于激烈的来回顶弄逼出的嗡嗡作响，Omega啜泣着、不住喘息的抱紧了身上浑身散发着微沉烟草味的Alpha，本能的把自己缩进他的怀里躲避即将到来的猛烈高潮，大长腿抵在龙骨的后腰随着性器毫不留情的猛烈鞭挞剧烈颤抖着，胸前樱红乳尖被龙骨捏在指尖玩弄，可怜巴巴的在空气中颤巍巍的挺立着  
“哈....啊....唔....”青年闭着眼咬着下唇  
龙骨低沉富有磁性的喘息声近在咫尺，卡卡西搂紧了爱人的脖子，屏着呼吸感受体内一阵一阵愈发猛烈的浪潮，他浑身都泛着浸在情欲中的粉，硬挺的性器流着水顶在龙骨的腹肌，Omega的纤瘦腰肢绷到极致，高热紧缩的体内饥渴的吮吸着Alpha硬挺的性器，龙骨不再克制、大开大合连续几下都顶弄在生殖腔滚烫的最深处  
“不行....我.....啊！哈...”青年抱着龙骨的脖子被逼出几声崩溃的尖叫，哭到快要背过气的被艹射出来，高热内壁痉挛着咬紧体内的性器，龙骨紧皱着眉几次快速的深入顶弄，随即撤身拔出生殖腔射在Omega高热的体内  
“....唔.....哈...”卡卡西缩在龙骨的怀里，浸在高潮的余韵里浑身软而放松，眼尾慵懒的微微下垂，他缓了半响平复心情，红着鼻尖仰着下巴冲他讨吻  
龙骨拥着卡卡西的腰身，毫不吝啬的与他交换一个缠绵的深吻，分开时额头相抵，低低的询问道：“还好吗？”  
“还行......”卡卡西皱着眉揉了揉腰，感觉身体先前那阵要逼疯人的热褪下去不少  
“我抱你去洗澡”龙骨说着抽出软下来的性器低低笑着俯身就要抱他  
“喂等等，我不行了啊”卡卡西一爪子抓在龙骨俊秀的脸上，面无表情的道：“大半年没做我能撑到现在不错了都”  
“没关系，会让你舒服的”龙骨不由分说的将他打横抱起拥在怀里，笑的前胸微震：“明天就叫医生过来，今天放心闹吧”  
卡卡西被他抱在怀里扑腾了两下，满脸愤慨：“我还没答应复合呢”  
“你刚刚说什么来着？”龙骨抱着他一脚踹开洗手间装修精美的木门：““是你的话”？”  
“你听岔了”卡卡西翻了个白眼  
“哦？”龙骨坐在浴缸边缘，让卡卡西稳妥的坐在他的怀里，一手拧开浴缸的水龙头试水温，斜着眼盯着他看：“那你再说一遍？”  
卡卡西别过脸去不理他，龙骨低笑着不再逗他，试好水温将他抱紧温度适宜的温水里，自己也抬腿跨进了浴缸  
卡卡西借着浴室逐渐升腾的水雾看着对面朝自己若有若无微笑着的龙骨，头上龙骨放的毛巾块被尖角发型顶的不太安分  
他盯着龙骨深情注视着自己的眼睛，红着脸小声说道：“是你”


End file.
